User talk:GW-Adul
Adul's Talk Page Return to Main Page Hi! This is my talk page, the place where you can dump your comments concerning me or my userpage. If you want to start a new discussion, please do so in a new section. Thank you. Preview Hullo! I don't know if you are aware but everytime you save an edit the wiki notes it in the as well as your own . If you use show preview (at the bottom of the edit screen) you minimise the number of entries that you make in these lists allowing you to see which articles you edited at a glance and other people to see more recently edited articles. --JP 10:02, 5 October 2006 (CDT) ::Yes, sorry about that, I am aware of the preview mode and it's benefits, and I use it regularly. I just need to save the work many times for safety reasons, while I'm getting more resources and information about the part I am working on. As you see, I'm still new to this. Would there be any solutions for me to not appear in these list every time I make changes to my page? --Adul 10:11, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :::Best you can do for that would be flag them up as "Minor Changes". Still on the brightside with all this novel work you are doing you may make it onto Gem's list ;o) --JP 10:46, 5 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Why thank you! This minor edit thing is just what I was looking for. Duh for not noticing it in the first place. ^^ --Adul 10:58, 5 October 2006 (CDT) Userpage You have the coolest page I've seen yet. Userboxes are funny and innovative, and your character page is rather unique. Good job :) -Auron 20:36, 14 January 2007 (CST) :Wow thank you very much! :) But I still can't compete with you, since you have the coolest character name in the game by far. Leeroy Jeeeeenkins! -[Adul] 03:27, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::Your user page and the sub page really are cool, so cool that you made it to The List! Congratulations! Only few manage to get to the list and they all should be proud of it. -- (talk) 03:36, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::Yeehaa! I'm really going somewhere in this world after all! Believe it or not, this is one of my biggest accomplishments. :) -[Adul] 04:15, 15 January 2007 (CST) Nice Page Just wanted to say that I really like your userpage. Do you mind if I take some inspiration from the userboxes? —Ebany Salmonderiel 14:37, 16 February 2007 (CST) :Thanks! And yeah, go ahead, feel free to use any ideas, images you find here, or anything really. —[Adul] 15:29, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::I just read your character page. Its full of lulz. GG. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 17:39, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading your images. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied may be missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review Project:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Please browse through your images and correctly tag them. Further details can be found at Project:Image license guide. Your images can be found here. Thank you for your cooperation. -- Xeon 09:06, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :Thank you for the warning, I completely understand. I already took steps in the matter and tried my best to include the copyright tags on my images. I hope everything is in order. If not, please leave a reply here with the description of the problem. Thank you. —[Adul] 10:49, 11 May 2007 (CDT) hi. About the copyright tagging, im trying to find out if you had any problems or errors when you did it. If so please leave a message on my talk page. -- Xeon 10:38, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:41, December 1, 2010 (UTC)